Mad Mad House!
by h0kut3n
Summary: The Adventures of Sasuke in my own creation of Mad Mad House! Home of not JUST the Criminally Insane, but much much more! Beware nothing makes sense, and you may just find yourself as a Resident soon enough!
1. Patient: 626A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and I don't like Sasuke. But for the first time, I'm going to write a fic making him, my main character. If I did own Naruto, NaruSaku would rule the world, and watch over Fat Sasuke, and Temari would be my wife!  
  
_Trouble Minds, Trouble Thoughts, Troubled Souls, Lost, Lost souls, but all seem to find themselves in one place. Only one place...  
_  
Hokuten Presents to you...  
  
**Mad Mad House**  
  
**Chapter 1:** _Patient 626-A  
_  
"Ahh! Welcome fresh meat, I mean Patient 626-A! Welcome!" This man in a white suit, and a had a stethoscope around his neck. He had this grin upon his face, not a face of pity, but ... glee.  
  
How I got here? I don't know. Who I am? I don't care. Why am I here? That's what I've been trying to figure out since I left. All I know is that I have no where else to go, except here. Here, in Mad Mad House, Hidden Institution of the Criminally Insane, or Sane, or whichever they like to keep locked up and away.  
  
They brought me to this room, this small examination room, as if they were giving me a full physical, and asked me questions.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Uchiha, Sasuke."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"20."  
  
"Bloodline?"  
  
"Sharingan."  
  
"Cause for institutionalization?"  
  
"Self admitted."  
  
The medical examiner looked at me, and simply wrote down the information. I didn't care what they thought about me anymore. It was probably troubling for them, another S-Rank Shinobi to "re-educate" or "re-self-evaluate". Therapy, I never did like it, nor did it help me anyway. After they did the physical, they took my old clothes and put it in a locker for me to pick up freely, even though they had no intention of letting me leave anyway, atleast, not until I was _"institutionalized"_.  
  
They had me dress in this white medical gown, which felt strange since I would always regard myself as dark colored person. For once, I felt relaxed. But moving on, they took me on the grand tour of the facility. The main "living" room, or lack there of, was filled with a bunch of fellow "paitents" in white gowns. They were all wandering around as if they were lost in this contained area. Some of them even looked to be incapacitated, or like a vegetable. I didn't really listen to the nurse's explainations and what not, but simply thought to myself.  
  
_"What the bloody hell happened to them..."_  
  
Next the nurse took me to this dark hallway, with many dark doors and the hall light kept on flashing, as if it were going to go out at any moment. Here she warned me of "loose" paitents that would wander up and down. They would never say a word, but simply looked at one another and kept on wandering up and down. Next there was this stairway to another wing of the building to which I felt a very very cold shudder come to me. It was dark, and very spooky looking. To me it looked as if some kind of freak or monster were about to jump out at any moment, and eat me alive. The nurse saw me shiver, and saw that I was looking in the direction of the "Eastern Wing" of Mad Mad House.  
  
"Ah yes, that is the Eastern Wing of Mad Mad House. Very, very nasty side of the hospital, I wouldn't want to be trapped over on that side if I were you." She gave this gritty laugh, and winked at me. "Then again, it only looks like that because Joe hasn't fixed the lights yet." She paused for a moment, and clapped her hands twice.  
  
The lights stopped flickering, and turned on.  
  
"Oh well now, Joe did fix them, silly me."  
  
I looked at her with such a strange face, or at least I thought I did. My face expression is always the same, never could tell if I was smiling or not. We continued on, to the Western Wing, where I was finally going to meet my roommate. The room number marked as _E6-324_. Now normally I would think we were on the Eastern Wing, sixth floor, room three-hundred, twenty-four. Then again, nothing exactly made sense around here, nor did I even care to make any sense. We were only on the third floor. She opened my room and it was fairly dark, only a small window lit up the room. She let me go in first, and told me the following rules...  
  
"Now here are the following rules: **1. Medicine time is promptly at 5:30 pm**. **2. Meals are when you hear the following bell on the speaker system**. Right about..." She looked at her watch, and there was a light bell ring on the speaker above us. "Now. **3. Do try to behave around the others**. Any thing funny, and yes we do mean _FUNNY_, will be consulted to re-education."  
  
I walked into my room, and she handed me a straight jacket.  
  
"It gets cold sometimes. Enjoy your stay, and welcome to your new home. Oh and by the way, you're the _SECOND Uchiha_ we have staying here with us."  
  
She closed the door and the room fell dark. Those last words she said stayed with me...  
  
(_You're the SECOND Uchiha we have staying here with us._)  
  
I put on the straight jacket since it was fairly cold. My room was fairly small, probably 10x10ft cube of a room. Two beds, and one window. But what happened next I would have never believed would happened since I came here. As I sat down on one of the beds, a voice spoke. A voice in which only I could know.  
  
_"That's my side...little brother."_  
  
I couldn't see him but I knew it was him. The man I struggled not to become and overcome.  
  
"No!!! Leave me alone!This is only a trick! Only a voice in my mind! GO AWAY!!!"  
  
I tried to force this voice out of my head. It was impossible how could he be here, alive, and in the same room. The voice continued in a very annoyed manner.  
  
"**I can't**."  
  
That's when I realized that the voice was real. Two claps came from a dark corner of the room near the door and the room light turned on. There he was, fully body, and as real as I was sitting here on "his bed". He had a dark look upon him, only he didn't have sharingan on. He had regular eyes, but they still held that hate, that discrimination of his weaker brother.  
  
"Hello Sasuke."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**A/N:** Quick and easy for a first chapter. I just had to get him in and acquainted to Mad Mad House. Don't worry, things will start to get even crazier and crazier. Then you'll wonder where I come up with this stuff. 


	2. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and neither do I pwn him. If I did, NaruSaku would rule the world, and Temari would be my wife.

* * *

_Trouble Minds, Trouble Thoughts, Troubled Souls. Lost, lost souls, but all seem to find themselves in one place. Only one place..._  
  
**Mad Mad House: The Sasuke Experience  
**  
**Chapter 2:** _It runs in the family  
_  
"Hello Sasuke."  
  
The last time I shared a room with him was when I was seven, or eight. Then again that was also a long time ago, and when HE betrayed Konoha. Never imagined that here we are, stuck in the same room after so many years of being separated. From last I knew, he worked for that one group. What was it called? _At-cat-skeeball_? _Ack-Yack-Sea_? No. _Akatsuki_. There we go, that's the name of his _"former"_ organization. There he was standing in the corner, lurking like he always does. I felt the blood rushing through my body, all of my old feelings returning to me. Anger, sadness, anxiety, and most of all ... hate. I charged at him and pushed up him against the wall in a rage. He did not resist or fight back, but simply stood there, looking at me.  
  
"Itachi. I've waiting so long for this moment! What fate it is that chance has delivered you into my hands! Prepare to meet the six devils of inner hell!"  
  
I had mastered Sharingan a long time ago, and I found another way to learn the Mangekyo-Sharingan. But that's not important, I was finally going to rid the one pain that has caused me to suffer for my entire life. So I engaged my Sharingan, but what happened next I would begin to imagine.  
  
"They let you keep you're eyes? So I see you've finally mastered the bloodline, little brother? That's good."  
  
There was a eerie tranquility about him, as if he had lost all bloodlust and cause to fight anymore. It was as if he was giving himself up to me for the killing. Here I was my hands were literally at his throat about to strangle the life out of him, and I was fully prepare to unleash the Mangekyo-Sharingan. Yet, he did not engage his Sharingan. I began to become curious as to why.  
  
"Why aren't you resisting!? I'm going to kill you and you aren't going to stop me?!" I shouted at him.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed as if I was relieving him of such a burden. "I'm not going to stop you, nor can I. It was inevitable that you'd kill me sooner or later."  
  
I became confused, trying to reorganize my thoughts. His words made no sense back when I was just a kid he would have killed me with a blink of an eye; yet he let me live time after time. Was this all just a game to him? It only made me even more upset.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!? You're not making any sense!? Who are you!? You're NOT MY BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT ITACHI! This is some kind of trick!"  
  
I slammed him against the wall and backed away from this stranger who called himself, "my brother". I know my own blood, and this Itachi had lost almost his will to fight or even live. I moved over to my bed, and sat looking at him. He simply got up, and straightened himself out. Something was wrong, something about him had changed; his movements were calm, almost _TOO_ calm.  
  
"I am not an illusion or an imposter. Look inside yourself, I am your brother Sasuke. I am the one who killed our clan and left you for dead. I am the one who haunts you in those nightmares. I am the same brother, who used to take care of you when you were little; the one you always looked up too. And you have every right to put me out of my misery."  
  
He was in fact my brother, this feeling that only family blood could tell. But something had happened to him for him to change so dramatically. So I began to question him. "The hell happened to you? Why are you like this? And why haven't you used you're sharingan-"  
  
"Because I don't have it. Don't you understand? _These aren't even my own eyes_." He looked at me with eyes wide open, put his fingers to his eyes and motioned in a sort of crazy gesture. That's when things started to change; he sort of began to twitch slightly. His hands began to shake slightly but it was visible, and his tone of voice became louder. "You want to know what happened to me!? I'll show you! NO! BETTER YET ... I WANT YOU TO LOOK INSIDE ME!!! YES! THAT'S IT!"  
  
He moved towards me fairly quickly with out reached hands and took hold of my arms. He had a very firm grip on my shoulders and was holding me even tighter. From a placid state to now this maniac, I was confused, surprised, and caught off guard. His face expression had changed; now he was wide eyed and had a very crazy grin. He kept shaking me violently and strangely I found that I couldn't escape his grasp. It was like he had some kind of uncanny strength holding me down. All he kept shouting was ...  
  
"DO IT SASUKE! USE THE MANGEKYO! I WANT YOU TO READ MY MIND! DO IT NOW!"  
  
Here I was, with a before powerless Itachi wanting to die, now he was squeezing the life out of me again. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I was completely terrified at him. But now it was different, seeing my brother like this shocked me. I tried to call for help, but nothing would come out of my mouth. It was like my voice had failed me just like when I a child all those years ago. Suddenly the door had burst open and two big orderlies came in to restrain him. He was fighting against them trying to break free and get back to me. But now his tone was of pure terror, for what would happen to him. The main doctor came in to see what had happened. This doctor looked to be of middle age, short dark hair, and had an angry look upon his face. He wasn't the same doctor I saw when I first arrived, a different one.  
  
"Now, now Itachi. You mustn't harm our guests before treatment. You know the consequences when you _misbehave_, don't you?"  
  
"No. Please Dr. Saizo, anything but that. I won't misbehave again- Please!!!"  
  
The doctor looked at my brother with a very serious face and simply motioned for him to be taken away.  
  
"I'm sorry Itachi, but this is you're punishment. Take him to ..." The doctor put a hand to his chin and was deciding whatever horror my brother would succumb to. "... _**Room 6**_."  
  
At this judgment, Itachi went mad. He was shaking so badly that he nearly fell apart. Whatever this "Room 6" held must have been bad. I had never seen my brother so helpless and scared shitless before. He looked at me before they dragged him away, and somehow I could read his mind. His facial expression told me of a horror that could not be described, a place far much worse than hell. Everything didn't make any sense, I was still sitting there on my bed as they dragged him away kicking and screaming. I could still here him in the distance of the blinking hallways.  
  
"NO!!! NOT THAT ROOM!!! AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
After a few more moments the screams faded away, and the doctor came over to sit next to me. He checked me for any injuries and if I was okay.  
  
"I'm sorry about him. He hasn't been the same since he was first admitted here." He spoke in a very low and dark tone.  
  
"You're telling me. What the fuck did you guys do to him!?" I asked very rapidly.  
  
"Let's just say, his re-education was, how you say ..." He paused momentarily to think of the word. "... _incomplete_. He had some problems along the way."  
  
I chose not to continue, as I saw the doctor got up from examining me and began to exit the room. Just before he left, he turned around to face me once more.  
  
"We have rules here. Follow them, and you'll be just fine. We're not a prison, or a mental ward. We're a hospital, a home for the ill and troubled. By the way ..." He turned around and clapped his hands twice to turn off the lights. "... Welcome to you're new home, _Patient 626_."  
  
He closed the door and that was the end of my first day here. But I could only imagine what horrors I would face in the following days and nights, here in Mad Mad House...  
  
_To Be Continued...  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Another quick chapter. I think that's how it is about Mad Mad House. Short easy, but semi-descriptive chapters. I feel that some chapters will be long, and some will be short. Well, you'll see more of Itachi, and lots and lots more of our wonderfully "evil" friends! You're prolly wondering "WTF IS WRONG WITH ITACHI?" Well, you'll find out what, and lots more of what goes down in Mad Mad House, and what makes the sane go insane, and the insane even more insane. Especially Room 6... evil Orochimaru laugh _**FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!!!**_


End file.
